<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexy Faces by m00n_river</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430686">Sexy Faces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_river/pseuds/m00n_river'>m00n_river</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Season 2 - Reaction Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Episode: s02e15 Sexy, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Blaine Anderson, Reaction, blaine overstepping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_river/pseuds/m00n_river</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is confused by Kurt's complete ignorance of his own sexy-ness.</p>
<p>☆J</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Season 2 - Reaction Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sexy Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You may want to read some of the previous fics in this series to fully understand this one. (The Most Important Person In The Room and Don't You Want Me)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine was in a bad mood. His talk with Wes really shook him up, that people were looking in on his and Kurt’s friendship - as though it was their place to offer an opinion? Sure, his feelings for Kurt tended to be confusing and overwhelming, but that was his business. Still, though, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was taking his eye off the ball, not difficult when the distractions were so enchanting, and he needed to get his head in the game. Which was why Blaine decided to include Kurt as a lead in the sexy number, purely for the good of the team, of course. Kurt’s voice could make any song better and he wanted to show the Warblers that Kurt was a key player they needed to utilize, something they had failed to do when Kurt had sang Don’t Cry For Me Argentina, which Blaine had thought was flawless. 
</p>
<p>
However, when the Warblers took to the stage and began singing, Blaine noticed how Kurt’s face was scrunching up into weird, contorted expressions.</p>
<p>
What? Was Kurt having some kind of facial spasm? It couldn’t be that this was Kurt’s sexy face, could it?
</p>
<p>
When Blaine thought of sex, he immediately linked it to Kurt. Many a time Blaine had found himself with an inappropriate hard on in practise simply because Kurt was absentmindedly tracing his lips with his long, elegant fingers, or in the middle of class because Kurt had passed him a note with a suggestive joke printed on it in Kurt's elegant scrawl. When Blaine was told by Sue that the New Directions were planning a sexy number, his mind immediately filled with images of he and Kurt belting out an epic number whilst everyone in the audience swooned over Kurt the same way he had been doing for months. So why was Blaine not turned on in the least right now? He always was just a little in the presence of Kurt.
</p>
<p>
After the girls had left, Blaine approached Kurt and asked him about the performance. 
</p>
<p>
“Those were my sexy faces!” <i>No</i>, Blaine thought, <i>what you’re doing right now is a sexy face.</i>
</p>
<p>
“It just looked like you were having gas pains, or something.” He hadn’t meant it to be that harsh but honestly he was still grappling with the knowledge that Kurt wasn’t sexy on purpose. All those weeks, Blaine had thought that Kurt had been trying to seduce him when really it was just Kurt in his natural state. That thought alone made Blaine pretty flustered.
</p>
<p>
“Great. How are we supposed to get up on the stage at Regionals and sell sexy to the judges when I have as much sexual appeal and knowledge on a baby penguin.” Blaine blinked. <i>‘Baby penguin?’</i>, he almost screeched incredulously, he was offended by the comparison. Kurt had more sexual appeal than any of the boys Blaine had ever met, more than Jeremiah, and he hadn’t thought that was possible, even more now that Blaine knew that Kurt was doing it by accident, and about fifty thousand times more than a baby penguin. 
</p>
<p>
“We’ll figure something out.” 
</p>
<p>
But it turned out to be more work than Blaine thought it would be. Every face Kurt pulled were more exaggerated versions of the same chipmunk-sort of expression, and they weren’t sexy. Not by a long shot. He didn’t understand it. Kurt believed in facts and figures and science. And it was simple science that he was sexy. So why didn’t he know that? While Blaine pondered on this, Kurt was working himself into a stressed frenzy, and pink dots were appearing on his cheeks.
</p>
<p>
“Kurt, you’re blushing!” <i>See! That’s sexy! Baby penguin my ass.</i>
</p>
<p>
“I’ve tried watching <i>those</i> movies,” Blaine swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “but I just get horribly depressed and I think about how they were all kids once, and how they all have mothers. And God what would their mothers think? And why would you get that tattoo there?” Kurt was really getting himself worked up now and Blaine felt upset all of a sudden. Kurt was afraid, where he had absolutely no need to be. If only Kurt had grown up in a society that had taught him everything he needed to know in a safe way. Maybe Blaine should be the one Kurt spoke to about all of this, as a gay guy his own age, not to mention a friend. And, selfishly, it was important to Blaine that Kurt felt comfortable in his own skin.
</p>
<p>
“Then maybe we should have a conversation about it. I’ll tell you what I know.” Which honestly wasn’t much. The only things he had learned had been from the internet and porn, which were notoriously unreliable, and from exploring his own body. 
</p>
<p>
“I don’t… I don’t want to know the graphic details. I like romance. That’s why I like Broadway musicals, because the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets.” Well, not Spring Awakening, but Blaine hadn’t felt that was relevant.
</p>
<p>
“Kurt, you’re going to have to learn about it someday.”
</p>
<p>
“Well, not today.” All Blaine wanted to do was smooth out that crease between Kurt’s eyebrows. “I think I’ve learned quite enough for today, thank you. I think you should leave.” Blaine’s heart fell. Kurt had never asked him to leave his house before. And there were tears in his eyes, <i>Oh no</i>, Blaine thought, <i>Don’t cry I hate it when you cry</i>. Still, he stood up and left the room, leaving Kurt tense and frustrated. If only he knew how to help Kurt, how to get through to him. 
</p>
<p>
Well, there was <i>one</i> person Kurt couldn’t kick out of his house. Who Kurt would have to listen to. The one person who probably should have been teaching Kurt about all of this in the first place.
</p>
<p>
Kurt had told Blaine about Burt’s comparison to Brokeback Mountain when talking about his sex life, and how much it had made him feel like he wasn’t a real person in his father’s eyes. Like he was just a character from a movie, a preconceived idea of what a gay man was and wasn’t. Burt didn’t know anything, and hadn’t bothered to do any research. Blaine knew he was crossing a line, but what he was doing was for Kurt’s benefit, and a distant voice in his head reminded him that he would cross any line for Kurt. 
</p>
<p>
***
</p>
<p>
Kurt looked uncomfortable whenever Blaine saw him at school. Clearly, something had been said. Which was more than could be said for their relationship, not for lack of trying on Blaine’s part, though. He texted Kurt whenever he could, hoping beyond hope that he hadn’t gone too far. 
</p>
<p>
<b>To Kurt:
<i>Wed. 10.58 -</i></b> I talked to your dad, I’m so sorry, please don’t hate me.<br/>
<i><b>Thurs. 07:13am -</b></i> Please talk to me. I know I shouldn’t have gone to your dad, I’m so sorry.<br/>
<i><b>Thurs. 08:49am -</b></i> Okay, you probably haven’t read my last message but please meet me at the front of school so we can walk to class?<br/>
<i><b>Thurs. 3:51pm -</b></i> So you didn’t meet me there so that either means you’re still pissed or you haven’t read my message yet. If you haven’t, please just know how sorry I am.<br/>
</p>
<p>
Until Friday morning, when Blaine was about to message Kurt again and a new message popped up.
</p>
<p>
<b>From Kurt:
<i>Fri. 6:57 -</i></b> Okay, just shut up and meet me at the front of the school. 
</p>
<p>
Blaine was felt as though a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders and tried not to think about how just over twenty-four hours without Kurt had been torture. Another text lit up his screen as he formulated a reply.
</p>
<p>
<b>From Kurt:
<i>Fri. 6:58 -</i></b> And stop being so dramatic, I was gone for a day. 
</p>
<p>
Blaine could feel Kurt’s playful sarcasm radiating from the phone and he fumbled as he pressed the buttons to write back. 
</p>
<p>
<b>To Kurt:
<i>Fri. 6:58 -</i></b> I know, I just missed you too much. I’ll see you there :)
</p>
<p>
Seeing Kurt in his blazer with two cups of coffee, and a ridiculously sexy smirk, was probably the highlight of Blaine’s week. Perhaps Kurt would never know quite how much of an effect he had on Blaine, and any person with eyes for that matter. But, really, all that mattered to him was that Kurt knew how special he was, inside and out. And Blaine would do everything to make sure he did. 
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>